Dream of Sky
|date release = iOS: May 18th, 2018 Android: May 25th, 2018 |tz = Day |jumps = 0 |falls = 1 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Hip-Hop Evolution |next = The Faded }} Soundtrack Original composer of this level is Łukasz Michalski Difficulty * Before the first crown, the path is fairly easy. However, the clouds departing from the path may catch some players off-guard. * At about 23%, the pillars covers the path, making the players hard to observe the line. * Sometimes, the path appears with sudden notice, confusing some players (e.g. the path to obtain the fourth gem or the white balloons forming a path). * After the second crown, the path in the grassy field is unclear, making the player rely heavily on listening to the soundtrack. * Towards the end, the path is straightforward. Note for gems Gameplay Trivia *When playing on Trial mode, you will immediately die when entering a golden shimmery light after obtaining the second crown. *Dream of Sky is the second level in which the level title does not have the word "the" at the beginning. The first level being All About Us. *At the end of the level, you can see a shortened version of a Leonardo da Vinci quote appear, similar to how The Beginning has "Dancing Line" appear at the end. **The quote says, "Once you fly, you will walk with eyes skyward.". **The original quote says, "When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the Earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return.". * From 90% to the end, there are multiple lines that follow the main line varying in multiple colors of the rainbow. *The Flying Nimbus line accompanies the level. *A red balloon accompanies the line until the end; hence, Dream of Sky is the fourth level in chronological order to feature a follower (after The Crystal, All About Us, The Christmas Eve). ** A guiding light accompanies the line in The Crystal; a paper airplane accompanies the line in All About Us; a star accompanies the line in The Christmas Eve. ** The red balloon, however, will usually disappear in the clouds sometimes. ** Unlike The Crystal and All About Us, the red balloon will float skyward rather than following the line into the pyramid. *The level seems to be heavily inspired by Head in the Clouds from the game Through the Fog. *Dream of Sky is the second level that cuts out the beginning of the soundtrack in the level selection. The first level to do so is The Savanna. *Towards the end of the level, a few of the notes sounds similar to "Married Life" from the critically acclaimed Disney'·'''Pixar movie ''Up. *Much like The Christmas Eve update, the game was given a special offer of giving away unique gifts varying in gems or a special skin, Robot. **Similarly to the previous special offer, players will need to collect "special diamonds" or green cubes in other levels to unlock all gifts.